


tenda

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, volunteering
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma ditawarkan sebuah, yang terbaik. Ia menolak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tenda

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium, Ireland.  **Genre** : Family/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes:**  slight trip!fic, Maasai, Afrika.

_(Emma ditawarkan sebuah, yang terbaik. Ia menolak.)_

* * *

.

a/n: tadi siang baru ngelarin max havelaar, and i warn you, aku mencoba gaya menulis kayak di dalam buku itu walau memang tak sampai seunik dan sesama itu penyusunannya, memang. dan barangkali lebih rumit dan paragraf2nya jauh lebih panjang dari karya2ku yang biasa so ... ini hanya pelampiasan. kay?

* * *

.

.

Ha, boleh, sebenarnya. Dia memang punya kesempatan untuk mengajukan, pasti tak ada yang keberatan, dan itu bukan juga suatu kriminal yang bisa mengantar Emma ke suatu malam-malam yang menyeramkan atau membuat dia diserang rasa bersalah.

Ini hanya hal sederhana, tetapi ternyata dia lebih memilih rumah di dalam dinding tanah dan beratap rendah dengan teman-teman baru yang menganyam kalung-kalung dari bebatuan aneka warna, dibandingkan dengan kemah yang ditawarkan padanya. Kru lain membutuhkan tempat tersendiri untuk alat-alat film dan kotak-kotak bantuan, dan mereka mendirikan tenda, cukup kecil untuk didesaki namun terlalu besar untuk ukuran yang pernah dilihat orang-orang lokal yang, menurut prediksi separuh tim Emma, hampir tak pernah keluar dari lingkungan suku mereka. Satu yang tersisa adalah yang terbaik untuk Emma, seorang utusan utama PBB, dan tentu saja, dengan penulisan tebal jika ini sebuah perjanjian tertulis: Emma boleh mengajukan itu untuknya tidur sendiri di atas tanah Afrika yang di atasnya langit sedang menggelap menelan matahari dan memuntahkan bintang-bintang ini.

Emma begitu menikmati ruang di bawah langit yang terkungkung aroma bumi, dia dan bintang-bintang dibatasi oleh sekeping atap yang seperti cendawan dilebarkan dan berwarna cokelat.

Di bawahnya sisa atapnya, atau: teras, jika seluruh area satu-dua meter di sekeliling rumah bisa disebut seperti itu walau tanpa lantai dan pagar juga bebangkuan seperti standar Eropa atau juga Asia, para penyusun perhiasan duduk-duduk dengan benang yang sesekali dikerat dengan gigi. Mereka tak peduli pada rambut namun perhiasan mereka gemerincing menjutani mengalung memenuhi telinga hingga leher, hingga orang-orang yang melihat pun lupa bahwa rambut adalah elemen esensial yang absen dari mayoritas penghuni.

Mereka memompa air di suatu ruang tak beratap dan mereka memanggul kendi plastik abad dua puluh satu dengan tali yang direntangkan di atas kepala untuk mengangkut barang terpenting untuk hidup. Rumah mereka pun, Emma dengan mudah mengatakan di detik pertama mengamati: adalah seperti gua.

Gua, gua, memang gua. Sekali lagi, ini bukan tenda yang bisa saja ditambahkan listrik jika ia tak sabar untuk menceritakan awal petualangannya pada Instagram atau Facebook atau mungkin juga memamerkan hasil potretannya yang ternyata penuh juga dua-tiga baris di deretan galeri di Tumblr, tetapi dia suka bau gua ini. Juga bau tanaman kering yang menjadi pagar komplek dan, mungkin, jika ia tak salah amati, kerangka rumah tanahnya. Ia suka ini semua.

"Emma. Emma."

Emma duduk berselonjor di dekat pintu rumah tanah, dengan seseorang yang mengatakan entah-apa-itu sambil merangkai lampu yang sehari-hari mereka gunakan untuk memberi hidup pada rumah setengah gua mereka itu, lalu ia mendongak dan mengerucutkan hidungnya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, aku mau tidur di sini saja—"

"Ini bukan soal tenda."

"Jadi? Ada bantuan baru datang?"

Dia Aileen, krunya, si cantik Irlandia yang, tanpa Emma duga sama sekali, dengan gampangnya merelakan anting bentuk semanggi yang juga hadiah dari tunangannya yang jatuh saat perjalanan menuju Maasai ini, membuktikan bahwa dia tak juga selemah yang dibicarakan orang-orang di belakang saat ia baru bergabung.

"Bukaaaan. Ini bantuan 'khusus' untukmu."

"Hah?"

"Sudah, cepat."

Emma memandang teman barunya, yang tak berambut namun memiliki perhiasan yang begitu memukau dan jika diberikan pada orang kota, mereka akan terkagum-kagum dan pasti bersedia menyediakan berlembar-lembar dolar untuk menukarnya. Dengan catatan bahwa, dia adalah harus seorang kolektor yang kelebihan harta dan telah punya minimal, sebagai standar orang-orang metropolis, dua rumah besar.

Dengan bahasa isyarat dan senyuman—sebuah bahasa universal yang selalu ampuh Emma bawa bahkan dari Afrika bahkan Alaska—Emma meninggalkan rumah itu. Dan dia berdecak jengkel ketika dari kejauhan, tak jauh dari ruang tak beratap tempat pompa besi besar yang seakan berdiri menantang siapapun pria berotot yang mampu menaklukkannya, tenda yang ia tolak berdiri.

"Aileen—"

"Sayaaaang!"

Dia tidak jadi marah (kalau saja seseorang bersedia menyebut bahwa kening yang hanya membengkok sedikit dari sudut lurus normal itu adalah pertanda murka stadium pertama bagi seorang Emma Lucianne Peeters-Carriedo). Dia segera berlari dan mengabaikan ejekan bersahabat dari Aileen.

"Astaga, kenapa tidak bilang kau juga ditugaskan di sini?!" dan orang-orang Maasai yang mengagumi cara berteriak Emma yang melengking lucu dan asing, cuma bisa memandang sambil bertanya dengan gumaman mereka sendiri, tentang wanita itu, yang tentunya walaupun Emma mengerti, tak akan ia peduli, sebab di sana, berdiri tegas dan tegak: suaminya sendiri.

"Kejutan," Antonio terkekeh lepas lalu menangkap serbuan Emma yang merambah seluruh tubuhnya dengan sebuah rangkulan yang menularkan gejolak-gejolak yang barangkali bisa dihitung secara fisika, jika dieksaminasi dari kejut-kejut yang terjadi di dalam darah dan jantungnya. "Tapi bukan sesuatu yang direncanakan."

Emma menikmati rambutnya yang diacak-acak dan, oh, para kru lain cuma berdecak. Beberapa pura-pura sibuk membuka pak-pak barang bantuan untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka tak peduli pada kemesraan dan hanya ingin pekerjaan sebagai relawan ini dilakukan maksimal—padahal sendirinya sedang berperang pada cara-cara yang dilakukan oleh rasa iri pada hati mereka.

Apalagi ketika kecupan tenggelam di antara rambut Emma. Ada yang mencibir lalu tertawa miris, tetapi beberapa dari orang-orang Maasai nampak kagum akan hal itu dan memeluk anak-anak, bagi yang sedang kebagian tugas untuk itu, serta menciumi buah hati mereka. Betapa mudah cinta menular di udara. Menjangkit lebih cepat daripada wabah, sayangnya tak pernah ada yang mengajukan hal ini pada WHO sebagai sebuah Kejadian Luar Biasa. Sebab, siapa yang mau cinta diberantas dengan vaksin aneh memangnya?

"Kata mereka tendanya habis. Jadi ... ya, cuma ini. Mau tidur bersamaku?"

Bukan, bukan, ini tidak senaif 'lupalah Emma pada apa yang baru saja ia jatuhi cinta', dia masih mengingat aroma tanah si rumah-rumah, tetapi ketika pintu di balik Antonio menganga seakan bilang dengan eksplisit bahwa,  _hei, ayo, masuk, kapan kau terakhir kali melihat suamimu?_ —dia tertawa kecil dan hanya ia simpan di hatinya karena senyumannya hanyalah untuk Antonio detik ini.

Emma membalas dengan bahasa tatapan,  _hu, baru minggu lalu!_

Tetapi apa yang menghalangi hasrat? Rindu selalu ada barang sedetik. Yang menghalangi, siapa? Bukan pula badai pasir gurun Afrika, bukan pula tanah yang beraroma wangi dan menawarkan alam yang berbeda di luar kotak-kotak pikiran para manusia yang seringnya hanya mengingat beton-beton berpemanis gradasi aneka warna—atau barangkali perapian merah bata dengan meja bundar putih dan guci _chinoiserie_. Bukan pula tembakan-tembakan meteor yang bisa dengan acak menyapa benua berlian ini, bukan pula ranting-ranting yang melemah lalu menjadi remah tertimbun tanah. Bukan pula bola gulungan dari rumput yang tak tahan kecupan matahari lalu layu dan menggulung menjadi pelengkap gurun.

"Tentu saja!"

Tidak jadi dia menolak.

Sudahlah, aroma tanah masih bisa tercium dari dalam tenda. Jika dia bersama aroma Antonio, maka, nikmat Tuhan manakah yang dia bantah?

**end.**

* * *

a/n 2: ini daerah Maasai, afrika. dan aku lihat rumah2nya emang kayak kepingan tanah, entah di daerah mana persisnya. sila googling, untuk memastikan dan melihatnya, barangkali? dan koreksi aku kalau aku salah. aku hanya menulis dari pengamatan dan bukan dari sebuah literatur perjalanan yang rinci dan nyata.

aku dapet video dokumentasinya dari acara Hello f(x), btw. episode awal2, mereka datang ke sana dan nyaksiin secara langsung kehidupannya, dan penggambarannya kutuangkan di sini.

silahkan cari tahu lebih banyak di google, lagi buru2 dan ga bisa ngasih referensi lengkap, maaf ya ;;;; dan bikinnya kilat, maaf kalau banyak flaws ;;


End file.
